


girl code

by ByersStylesandShea



Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Girl Saves Girl, Love at First Sight, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: “Hi, I’ve noticed that this creep won’t leave you alone, so I’m gonna pretend to be an old friend to get him to go away – please play along”
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882588
Kudos: 25





	girl code

**Author's Note:**

> Girls helps girl escape drunken creep, girls then fall in love.

Sarah saw the girl growing increasingly uncomfortable as the man drew nearer towards her; the pair of them situated at the bar, seemingly invisible to all other patrons but her.

The Jacobs girl had just got off work and was supposed to meet her brother and his husband at Kloppman’s bar, only to find that the pair was running late. So, she orders a bottle of strawberry and lime cinder before taking a seat, a clear view of a gorgeous red-head frantically writing notes in a notebook down the bar – trying her best to ignore a looming male figure to her left.

It was evident that he wasn’t an acquaintance of hers, as the man had spent the first three minutes of their conversation loudly trying to guess the girl’s name – which she had said was Danielle before she turns her body away from him and he relentlessly talks _at_ her, rather than to her.

It was when the man had placed an unwanted hand on the girl’s shoulder that Sarah knew she should take action, grabbing her purse and bottle and quickly making her way over.

“Oh my God, Danielle!” Sarah smiles, drawing the girl’s attention. “I’m so sorry I’m late, have you been here long?” she puts her purse on the bar and walks even closer, making the man back up.

“Not at all” the redhead sighs, looking clearly relieved, whilst the man looks pissed. “It’s so good to see you!” she brings Sarah in for a brief hug, her sweet perfume filling her nose as the redhead whispers a small “Thank you” before the pair pull back, matching grins on show.

“Hi, I’m Sarah. Thanks for keeping my friend company and all, but we’re actually meeting here for a private conversation” she directs at the tipsy male, a fake smile plastered on her features as she props her hand on her hip.

“You know this woman?” He slurs at the girl, a thumb gesturing to Sarah.

“Know her, we were college roommates – I know her better than any person I’ve ever met” she effortlessly lies, her hand coming to rest on Sarah’s hand.

“Right...well Imma go.” the man grunts, now feeling uncomfortable and both girls have to restrain from laughing.

“Ba-bye” Sarah smiles at his figure shuffling away, collapsing into giggles once the man leaves.

“Thank you so much for doing that” Danielle beams, sipping her gin and tonic which had been left untouched on the bar’s surface.

“Oh, please, I would’ve never forgiven myself if I hadn’t, girl code and all that” Sarah smiles “So when I was overhearing the creep, I heard that your name was Danielle?”

“Oh, no, fake name to stop him finding my details” the redhead laughs holding out her hand “I’m Katherine” 

“Ah, smart girl. Much smarter than me, I’m actually just Sarah”

“Well, thanks ‘just Sarah’, I must say that your company is an improvement from that creep”

“I’d hope so, he was a slurring jerk with no sense of personal space” Sarah teases, sipping her cinder before her mobile begins to buzz in her purse. “Oh, sorry, one second”

She turns her body slightly away from Katherine and answers her phone, her brother’s exhausted voice filling her ears.

“Hey Saz, I’m sorry but Jack and I can’t make tonight. Lucia was sick in kindergarten this morning, and I think she’s given her stomach bug to Jack” Davey sighs, the stress he was dealing with seeping through the phone.

“Oh no, is she okay?” Sarah asks and Katherine perks up slightly.

“Yeah, it’s one of those twenty-four-hour things apparently; Jack took her to the paediatrician this afternoon and she has some medication, but we’re in no shape to go out, I’m sorry Sarah”

“Day, darling, the light of my life, putting your daughter and husband first is something I expect you to do. I’d honestly be mad if you tried to leave them right now, I know how bad Jack can get when he’s sick, so you need all your strength to deal with that—“

“You’re so rude!” Jack’s groggy voice calls from the background of the call, eliciting a laugh from the woman.

“Love you too, Jacko!” she returns with a dramatic smack of her lips “Look, just focus on you guys, I’ll speak to you once none of you are contagious, all right?”

“Okay Saz, I’ll see you soon—No, Luc bathroom please!” Davey cries out as the line goes dead. Sarah turns back to the redhead who had taken to writing in her notebook again.

“Is everything alright?” Katherine asks, finishing her line of text before looking up, her deep brown eyes transfixing Sarah for a second.

“O-oh, yes. My brother and his husband were supposed to meet me here, but my niece is sick, so they just rang to take a rain check” Sarah explains, putting her phone back into her bag.

“Oh no, now you’ll have to spend more time with me, what a shame” Katherine muses, her chin coming to rest on her hand, eyes locked on Sarah’s.

“A true travesty” the other woman continues in a similar dramatic tone, her mauve tinted lips curling upwards. “So, miss busy bee, what are you working on?”

Katherine looks down at her notebook “I’m a reporter by day, I’m just writing up some notes from an interview I conducted yesterday so I can do an article on it”

“Ooh, an interview? Any celebrity I know of?”

“Just a mural painter, the one who painted the west side wall to the school, you know the one on 3rd avenue? He got all the kids involved too, his daughter’s class” Katherine elaborates but stops at Sarah’s look of realisation. “What?”

“You mean Jack Kelly?”

“Yes, how?—“

“You’re the cute reporter who my brother in law was threatening to set me up with?” Sarah gawks before she can realise what she’s said, once she does, her face goes beet red.

“You’re the irresistible sister in law that Jack said would be my type?” Katherine returns with a dorky smile that makes Sarah’s stomach go all flip-floppy. The latter leans back on her barstool; letting out a breath.

“That sneaky little dumbass, I’m glad he caught Lucia’s bug” Sarah mumbles, sipping her cider again.

“Well, is he a dumbass if he got everything spot-on?” enquires Katherine innocently as the other woman chokes on her drink. “I mean, forgive me for being forward, but so far you seem my type”

Sarah’s mouth opens and closes like a fish on land for a second before she regains her ability to speak.

“Wow...sorry, when a cute girl says she likes me my brain short circuits a second” Sarah explains, coughing a little before putting her bottle down on the bar. “You want to go on a date with me?”

“Why not, you’re caring, funny, pretty, and you seem able to read my non-verbal cues. Plus, Jack told me some interesting stories about you during our interview that I’d like some elaboration on”

“Okay, Katherine. Sweet, intelligent, and beautiful Katherine” Sarah agrees, her confidence back “I’ll take you on a date, when are you thinking?”

“What about now, lovely Sarah?” Katherine responds, flagging down a bartender and asking for the same again.

“Okay,” Sarah smiles, pulling off her blazer and relaxing back into conversation with this stunning woman opposite her.

“So, Jack mentioned something about the Coney Island cyclone ride?” the redhead pries with a smirk, and Sarah fights the urge to bang her head on the bar’s surface.

“O-ho-ho-ho, of course, he’ll tell that one. Jack Kelly is a dead man” Sarah gripes before settling into the story. 

Jack Kelly wasn’t a dead man...Jack Kelly went on to be a best man three years later.


End file.
